Marry me?
by Rosine
Summary: Set just after the end of the second war. Why did Minerva fight with that much force. MMAD evoked. MMFF eventually. No longer a One-shot. I'm putting the corrected version online
1. You fight well

Something which was bouncing into my head... Now I wrote it I hope it will leave me alone

**Marry me ?**

**You fight good**

Minerva was sitting behind her desk. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Filius appeared carrying an envelope.

"I know my timing is bad but… I'd like to apply for the position of your deputy."

"My deputy?" She repeated not catching the meaning of his word.

"Now that Severus is… well, you know, and that the Minister actually has a brain, you'll be the Headmistress of Hogwart. And I'd like to be your deputy" He explained with patience.

She looked at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Of course" she said finally.

He walked closer to her seat.

"Minerva?"

"I'm sorry Filius. I'm a little overwhelmed"

"Probably. Being safe for the first time in half a century, it feels weird".

Neither of them said a word for a minute or two.

"You fight well." He said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you duelled with you-know-who. I didn't know you were that good."

"I'm better when I have nothing to live for anymore. And I hadn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the only one left."

He watched her in disbelief. She wasn't really talking to him anymore.

"He killed my daughter and her husband. Then he made my son kill his dad. And he killed my son as well. When I thought that my grandchild was dead too I hadn't anyone left. I didn't care if I was to die. I just wanted to hurt him. To die getting revenge."

Filius close his eyes an instant trying to understand every word she had uttered.

"I didn't know you were married."

"No one knew. What a scandal, the headmaster and his deputy married!"

"You were married to the headmaster? But that mean your son is…"

"Severus. Yes. I had twins. That's why I was so eager to marry Lily and James."

"Is Harry Potter your grandson?" Filius was positively amazed at this point.

"Yes. But he doesn't know anything about it. Nor did his mother or his uncle. He's my only family left now."

"I thought you had sibling…"

"Yes… My brother was thirty years older than me and died two years ago. And my sister thought she could fly without a broom."

"And could she?"

"Of course not. She's been in the graveyard since her first try."

"I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have nown."

They stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Marry me?"

"Pardon?" She looked at him utterly shocked.

"You're alone (I don't think you want to tell Potter the truth about you). I don't want to stay single for the rest of my life. If you don't remarry you'll be mourning for a decade or so and your time will be over, as will mine. The world is now free of the Dark Lord. It would be a shame to stay alone in despair."

"What would Pomona say?"

"Pomona?"

"Yes… Aren't the two of you dating?"

He laughed.

"You have been listening to students' gossip, haven't you?"

She had the modesty to blush.

"I can't say I haven't."

"Well, we aren't. We were, a couple years ago but it didn't last very long… She's dating Horace now."

"It doesn't surprise me actually…"

"So marry me?"

"You really want to, don't you?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't."

"Well then. I guess we can give it a try."


	2. You don't love sweets

It didn't give me peace. I wanna strangle my own mind

**You don't love sweets**

Minerva was getting ready for bed when someone knocked at her door. She put on her dressing gown and opened.

"Filius? What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering… well, since we're sort of engaged, I was wondering if I could share your rooms. You see, mine were destroyed during the battle."

"Is that why you proposed to me?"

"No! Of course not! I would never…"

"Only joking, Filius. Come on in."

She stepped back to let him in. He followed her further into her bedroom, sitting on the bed while she resumed her former activity (putting cream on her hands).

"I see that you've already settled in the headmaster – mistress – rooms… You were quick."

She turned and looked at him above her glasses.

"Filius, I was intimate enough with the previous headmaster for him to give me two children. I do think I had the time to get used to these rooms."

He blushed.

"I assumed he was the one moving in to your rooms."

"Those are more comfortable. We had my fireplace connected with this one and the portrait would tell me whenever I was needed. We'll have to do that with yours."

She took her glasses off and began to let her hair down.

"You mean… You'd be comfortable with my moving in with you?"

"That was the point of you proposal, wasn't it? Not being alone to mourn or to get old."

"I guess."

She smiled.

"You know what will be weird?"

While speaking she took off her dressing gown and went to the bed.

"My size", he stated

"No. Not that much. We've known each other for a long time, Filius."

"Then what?"

"You don't love sweets."

End ('till next time my mind wants to play with my nerves)


	3. I’m not crazy about you, I just love you

**I'm not crazy about you**

Minerva was lying awake in her bed next to Filius still asleep. She was thinking about her former husband. When she was first involved with Albus they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course it had slowed down with the years – they even kept separate rooms during Umbrige presence in the castle – but it always had been passionate. Filius moved next to her. Despite the fact that she had been engaged to Filius for over three weeks they hadn't even kissed each other on the cheek yet. They were sharing a bed but neither of them had crossed the middle line. She never had put her head on his torso like she occasionally did with Albus neither had he spooned against her like Albus did sometimes. Of course he was a great deal smaller but that wasn't the point. She rolled over to look at her husband to be. Could she be happy with him? Probably. He wasn't young any more, but nor was she. He looked so different, but their characters were a lot alike. He was in Ravenclaw, but she had a son in Slytherin. It wouldn't be the same as it was with Albus. But did she want the same? Could she bear for Filius to braid her hair once she washed it? Could she bear for him to caress discretely her thigh under the staff table? Could she bear for him to try to upset her while playing chess? Could she even bear to play chess with him? Could she bear to pick up Filius's socks in the bathroom? Could she bear the white hair beside her own on her brush? Could she bear to hear his comments on her professional mail? Could she accept for his fingers to be in the same places as Albus's? Could she bear for his mouth to follows the same path as Albus's? No, she wouldn't be able to bear it. She sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at her:

-You know, I'm not crazy about you.. I just love you.

She smiled.

-That will be enough.

She kissed him.


	4. I'm not a china doll

**I'm not a china doll**

Minerva and Filius were sorting out the paperwork in her office. As she was becoming headmistress, Hogwart was in need of a transfiguration teacher. Her fiancé and she had spent the afternoon looking at the different résumés and had decided to stop for now. They were now putting the files in two categories: "absolutely not" and "need to be seen". She had done that a lot with Albus to select Defence against the Dark Art teachers. They usually began that work one or two month before the end of the school year. She still had the list they had made before his…. She didn't want to think about it. She was brought out of her thoughts when Filius' hand brushed her. He jumped like he had been burned. His jump was so high that his face reached his wife-to-be then he fell down – a miracle – on his pile of books

-I'm sorry Minerva! I'm so sorry! I didn't do it on purpose.

He jumped off his pedestal. She took his hand. He didn't dare to look at her.

-Calm down, Filius. I not a china doll. Besides, you'll have to touch me in three weeks.

-In three weeks…?

-Our wedding. And our wedding night.

They smiled shyly at each other.


	5. Are you going to make love to me?

**Are you going to make love to me?**

The wedding had been a quiet affair. The current professors at Hogwart, their spouses and some of the best pupils (the golden trio among others) were the only ones attending. The bride was wearing a black satin dress with emerald ribbons and the groom had agreed to wear a smell light grey tuxedo. They had said their vows and eaten. They did not kiss nor did the dance to open the ball. They did not drink nor did they cut the cake. They were now in their room, looking at each other, waiting for something to happen. She was wearing a blue and silver negligee while he was still in his tux.

"Are you going to make love to me?" She suddenly said.

"I'll end up doing just that so what's the rush?"

"There is none. But what's the problem with now?"

"Your late husband is looking down at me."

She turned and burst into laughter. In the frame behind the bed were Albus and a bag of lemon drops, ready to enjoy the play.

"Albus get your ass out of here!"

"Why is that? You have nothing to hide, nothing I haven't seen before."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't but he does."

"Ow… Come on, Minerva"

"What would you have said if Armando had come during our wedding night?"

"Armando hadn't seen you naked before my dear."

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you. Now get out."

Albus was staring at her without moving an inch. She grew impatient; catching her wand she turned to Filius.

"Give me your shirt."

Her tone dared him to say a word. He didn't and began to strip to grant her request. She took the cloth and moved her wand. The shirt became a curtain and hung itself in front of the frame.

"Now, is there anything else Filius? No? Then let's get it over with!"

And they did.


	6. Albus Shut it down!

**Albus shut it down!**

The next morning, Minerva was doing some stats while Filius was teaching. For an hour already, Albus had been trying to disturb her.

"Minerva…"

She sighed.

"Minerva…"

She put her quill down, closed her eyes, opened them and picked it again.

"Minerva…"

"Oh! For Merlin's sake, Albus shut it down!"

"I heard you last night."

"Liar. You know as well as I do that I'm quiet. Now do the same."

She dipped her quill in the ink

"Minerva…"

She crushed her quill on the desk and breathed heavily. She took a new one but before she could dip it in…

"Minerva…"

She clenched her fist so tight she broke the quill.

"Minerva…"

"What is it now, Albus?"

"Is he better than me?"

She hissed before transforming herself into a cat and jumping through the window.

"That wasn't a question to ask a Lady, Albus!" Dilys exclaimed.

"And frankly I prefer to see her as a spinster," Severus shouted.

"Yet I would have liked watching them making you," Nigellus confessed.

"That is exactly why they waited until you were gone," Dilys pointed.

"Because you did that _here_?" Severus asked her father, revolted.

But Albus was quite opportunely asleep in his frame.

"They are far from being the only ones," Armando began. "I remember…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Severus exclaimed.

He disappeared. The door opened not long after.

"Minerva?" Filius called.

"She jumped through the window. You'll find her in the park."

"Thank you Dilys."

He walked to the door.

"Filius!" Albus called

"Yes?"

"How did you find her?"

"Amazing."


	7. And you my boy are very dead

**And you my boy are very dead**

Minerva and her new husband had retired for the night. In order to prevent the former headmaster to come in their room, Filius had charmed the portrait to keep their occupant in their frames. Albus was looking sadly at the door.

"You are jealous, Albus." Armando statted

"Well of course. My wife is enjoying herself in another man embrace…

"Do we really need to have this discussion?" Severus snorted

No one listened to him.

"She is no longer your wife. You swore to love and be faithful 'till death do you part. And you my boy are very dead" Dilys smoothed.

"He didn't need to rub in my face that she was good"

"You asked him, remember?" Armando sighed.

"Could we please quit talking about my mother's sex life?"

Again, no one took notice.

"By the way Armando" Albus asked, "She told me you saw her naked?"

Armando blushed.

"Yes I did while she was a student. I was patrolling and heard some strange noise from the prefect bathroom. A little worried, I opened the door. She was sited on the edge of the tub, naked."

"And what were the strange noises?" Dilys wondered

"She was having a singing contest with the mermaid. Needless to say, when she saw me, she screamed and she hexed me hard."

Albus laughed.

"Yet her body figure was worth the pain" Armando confessed.

"I do think we should stop commenting Minerva's curves." Dilys cut "Severus is near apoplexy."

Severus glared at Armando.

"I don't see his problem" Phineus snorted "He didn't know she was her mother until his death. It shouldn't matter to him that we say she can flex amazingly under a man, that her boobs are firm in hand…"

"You don't know that!" Albus raised up.

"I saw how they fitted in your hands. And her bottom…"

"I'd stop right here if I were you" Armando advised

"She may not scream" Phineus continued oblivious of the stares he was getting from both Albus and his son "But she seems really gifted with her tongue…"

He suddenly burst into flames. Every portrait looked at the stairs. A slightly dishevelled and partially undressed Minerva stood at her bedroom door, her wand pointing at Phineus' portrait.

"The advantage of being quiet is that my hearing is as accurate as ever. Could you now be quiet and drop this subject?"

"Of course" Armando muttered.

"Good. Have a good night"

She turned but Albus called her.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not. I sent him to Grimauld place."


End file.
